It Runs in The Blood
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped "You’re so mean Nii, I think I may cut you off.” Kaname froze, and slowly turned around.“What are you trying to say?” he asked carefully. T for Sexual Humor. Please R&R!


_Revamped!! Well VampireMaddy said I just HAD to write another Kaname Yuuki story. I decided why not write a one shot, and dedicate it to her???? Also in this story Yuuki has been a vampire for a while, and has lived with her brother for more than 5 years at CROSS ACADEMY. Also, Yuuki's a bit feisty.

* * *

_

Characters- Yuuki & Kaname

Setting- Cross Academy, before school

Plot- In which Yuuki is the one manipulating Kaname

The warm summer breeze swept through the open window, and closed curtains of a room, where a very lovely couple could be heard feuding.

"C'mon please?" asked the girl, her long, dark hair swaying sideways as she moved her head from shoulder to shoulder, trying to sway the man's opinion.

"No." said the male, shaking his head without even looking towards her; he was much too busy with his work.

"Why not?" the girl asked in a whiney tone, continuing her act by stamping her small feet on the plush carpet beneath her; she always got what she wanted. This just wasn't happening!

"Because I said so, Yuuki, I've told you twice already. No means no." Yuuki huffed at her brother, annoyed that he always said no. That was her imagination. He usually said yes to whatever she wanted. It just felt like he always said no. She eyed the mountain of neglected summer homework in front of her. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. Her red-brown eyes lit up like orbs as she made them look extra sad and upset.

"Please Nii-sama?" she asked again, her voice cracking her tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I said no." he wasn't about to do this again. She crossed her arms, dropping her act and turned away from him. "Homework is given for the assigned person to complete in an on time fashion." Yuuki spun around towards his back again.

"But…" she whispered in the bed.

"No." Yuuki whimpered across the room, she was tired of his attitude. He was always raining on her parade. At least one day could be sunny. Honestly!

"Jeez, Kaname, lighten up will you?" she stretched in her uniform. She pouted, and then smirked the way her fiancé had so many years ago. "You're so mean Nii, I think I may cut you off." Kaname froze, contemplating the gravity of the words that had just left her mouth. She couldn't… No, she wouldn't!

"What are you trying to say?" he asked carefully, hoping that she was either joking, or didn't understand the words that she had said.

"Just as I said, I think I will cut you off." Not a hint of humor was in her voice. She must have not understood what she was saying.

"Meaning…?" urged Kaname, trying to draw a conclusion of his own.

"No sex." she stated seriously. His jaw dropping was heard from outside of the school.

"That's not funny, Yuuki." He gasped, clutching his heart area.

"I wasn't joking." She responded seriously, looking deep into his eyes.

"But… You can't just…" he whispered, now the one in the position Yuuki had been in only moments ago.

"Deprive you?" she asked, finishing his statement as a question more than a statement.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, shooting up from his chair and using his arms to express his feelings.

"Why not, I'll be fine; I'm not a perverted sex addict." She compromised, using her hands to make balances of pros and cons.

"Okay, I'll do the work, okay?!" he yelled, bowing at her feet. She smiled. How she loved to make him grovel at her feet.

__

"She did that?" asked Kain, worried by the gang-leader's reaction.

"Yep," said Kaname through a muffled voice, his head was planted into his desk, and his hair was messy and disheveled. He couldn't sleep after the joke she had played!

"For real?" asked Ichijo, "Harsh."

"So cruel, threatening sex," Aidou said disapprovingly.

"Horrible," said Shiki, with his unusual one word answers. They all sat shocked. Such a small person being capable of doing such horrid things utterly shocked them!

__

"Your so good Yuuki, all the feminine domination taking his will down like that!" exclaimed Ruka. "I do the same thing with Kain." She added, trying to measure up to Yuuki's superiority.

"It was such a strong thing to do" Rima agreed, "Shiki always has sex on the brain, so I threaten sex."

After a moment of silent contemplation, Yuuki formed a plan. "Girls, I've found the way to get what we want forever," she whispered, her voice sneaky. Ruka seemed intrigued.

"Go on," she nodded, wondering what the pureblood could have in mind.

"I think we should all boycott sex for a while!" Yuuki responded excitedly. The girls around her all agreed, knowing that they could get whatever they wanted.

__

"You could have killed Kaname-sama!" yelled Aidou, not caring that he was going to anger his pureblood masters.

"Not really, no sex is all." replied Yuuki, while examining her fingernails.

"Yuuki-sama, you put him in so much pain by taking away sex," said Aidou, trying to stop himself from screaming. How could he remain patient with her attitude!?

"I just took away the pleasure." Yuuki sighed happily. _How can she look so happy while saying something like that? _Wondered Aidou, shocked by the pleased look on Yuuki's face.

____

A scream awoke the Night Class in a fit in the middle of the day. Everyone rushed to the source of the yell. Aidou's room… hopefully he wasn't attacking another innocent human girl.

"Yukino just said she wouldn't have sex with me for over a month!" he screamed, half in tears half whining.

"Another one?!" asked Ichijo. "Shiki said Rima refused to have sex with him too."

"And Keiichi over in the North Wing said Seiren won't sleep with him either…" commented Kain. Yuuki began to slip away, and was back in her room as the next question came about.

"Why are none of the girls having sex?!" asked Aidou, angrily.

__

Suddenly every male in the dorm was trying to find an answer why the females wouldn't make love.

"Maybe it's a side affect of the blood tablets?" asked Kain, writing the suggestion on the whiteboard of possible causes of the no-sex frenzy.

"No, then we wouldn't be turned on either…" stated Ichijo, shaking his head. They all thought about it for a moment. No one could figure out why anyone would want to _not_ have sex. It was the _best _thing besides blood.

__

Yuuki and the girls gathered late in the morning while the entire dorm was asleep.

"I think they are starting to connect the lines." stated Seiren. Yuuki snorted rather unladylike.

"Yeah… They wouldn't be able to figure out the answer about us not having sex if it hit them dead in the face! By the way where is Rima?" asked Yuuki towards Ruka. The sandy haired female shrugged.

Suddenly a cry of pain came from down the hall. Yuuki stuck her head out the door of her room near the floor. Then Ruka stuck her head out above Yuuki, then Seiren above her. Rima had run into Aidou, into the nose, and he had fallen to the ground.

"My precious face! It will never be the same again!" cried the baby faced blond haired male. Then a look of shock came over his face. "You're all boycotting sex aren't you!" he whisper-yelled.

"Uh-oh," started Yuuki.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," finished Ruka. Seiren who was on the top of Ruka's head made to close the door.

"Ouch!" Yuuki whispered. "That was my head!" the door had somehow managed to close on the pureblood's head while she was pulling her head back in.

"Yuuki-sama, I think the answer just hit him in the face," Seiren sighed as Yuuki rubbed her sore head.

Maybe Manipulation runs in the blood?

* * *

_Snort......_ _I don't own._


End file.
